


[podfic] Whispers Behind Your Eyes by Ammeh

by mevipodfic (mevima)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Fantasizing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevipodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My recording of Whispers Behind Your Eyes.</p>
<p>Original Summary: A drabble in which Anders has guilty fantasies about Fenris domming the hell out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Whispers Behind Your Eyes by Ammeh

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Whispers Behind Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031031) by [Ammeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ammeh/pseuds/Ammeh). 



A very quick podfic of a very nice little drabble!

[Click here to listen/download.](http://dragonagepodfic.parakaproductions.com/aopod/mevima/not-ao/mevima%20-%20Whispers%20Behind%20Your%20Eyes%20by%20Ammeh.mp3) (2.2MB, 2:26)

As always, comments/kudos are appreciated, and please do let me know if anything doesn't work.


End file.
